


Moving In: Room Warming & Coordinates

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [21]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Apartment, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce and Keiki can't keep living in a one-bedroom apartment, no matter how well they're getting along.The first part of the story features Keiki and Bryce discussing a new apartment and the second half is Bryce and Olivia talking about a new apartment.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 8





	Moving In: Room Warming & Coordinates

“Earth to Bryce,” Keiki snapped her fingers. “Your apartment is on the third floor, you pressed the top floor.”

“Do you really doubt these fingers could ever make a mistake?” Bryce challenged admiring his talented hands. “My job depends on my accuracy and precision. And, look at them!”

She crossed her arms. “Fine. Whatever you say.” 

“Go with me on this, just once,” he requested, as the elevator dinged announcing their arrival. 

“Where are we going?” She protested before dragging herself after him.

Bryce led her to the corner apartment down at the end of the hall, inserting a key into the lock. 

“Mmm, okay… whose apartment is this and why do you have a key?” Keiki asked, with a raise of her brow. 

He ignored her question, opening the black door. “Come in.”

Hesitantly, she peered inside, not sure who or what to expect. 

The apartment was plain, the walls were bare, and the room was entirely empty except for a purple orchid on the counter. She took a few more steps inside trying to get a better look.

“What do you think?” Bryce held his hands up gesturing around the spacious living room. 

“About what?” 

“About the apartment!” His brown eyes shined brightly. He had hoped she would be more excited than this. “I know it’s not a lot–not what you’re used to–but just imagine it once we move furniture in... And here–look!” 

She followed him further into the apartment, stopping as he opened a door to another room. “I know it’s probably smaller than your closet back home, but it’d be yours, if you wanted it.”

“Wait!” She turned into him, her mouth agape as realization set in. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m saying we can move in next week if you want to...” Bryce shrugged lightly, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted it to be her idea, not his. He wanted to make sure she wanted to stay with him and not for just a few weeks. “This place just became available and since I’m already a tenant, they offered me a pretty great deal on the rent... But, if you don’t like it we can look around.”

Keiki threw her arms around him. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!”

He pulled her in, holding her tight for a few moments longer. “Now, this won’t be a vacation, Keiki. You’re going to have to go to school and … we’re going to have to establish some rules.”

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at parenting, but the smile on her face remained. “Okay.” 

“I thought we could go get you some furniture on my day off later this week,” Bryce suggested.

“Eee!” Keiki squealed as she spun around in the empty room, getting a better look and already planning out what she could do with the space. “What does Olivia think?”

“It was actually her idea that I start to look for a two-bedroom apartment. She thought you could use your own room, so she and I wouldn’t always be in your face. And then, I’d also have a room again.” 

“She’s not moving in?” Keiki questioned, her smile fading. 

“What?” He stammered, shaking his head. “Why would you say that?”

“Because, for one, I would have starved to death without her.”

“Hey! I would have figured something out!” Bryce defended. “I’ve survived!” 

“Protein shakes are not food!” She narrowed her eyes at him, before continuing. “And two, she basically is at your apartment all the time, and when she’s not, I know that you want her there. It’s clear to anyone that has eyes–and probably even those that don’t– that you love her. I just assumed that was part of the plan… do you not want her here?”

“Of course I do!” He replied with an even temper, trying to hide how much he really wanted that. “But this is about  _ you _ right now. I left you once, I won’t do it again. Liv understands that.”

“Why does it have to be one or the other?” she asked. “You’re moving apartments  _ for me _ ! I would never have asked that of you, but you did it anyway. And I love you for that, but you love her, too. Olivia is wonderful and I really like her. You don’t have to choose, not for me at least.”

He contemplated her words as he wandered back to the living room and peered over to the kitchen and dining rooms, letting himself imagine what it would be like for the three of them to live together. There was nothing he wanted more. “When did you get to be so smart?”

“You didn’t think you were the only one with brains, did you?” she nudged him, her gaze shifting to the flower on the counter. “Who’s the orchid for, if not for Olivia?”

“It’s for you! I thought it could remind you of home. I know it was bad; I get that. But you’re amazing and you have a big heart. That had to come from somewhere,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Think of it as a new room warming present.”

“Thank you, Bryce!” She leaned into him. “For everything!”

“Thank you for reminding me what family feels like.”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Are you nervous?!” Keiki teased, watching her brother continue to fiddle with his outfit, the end result each time, looking exactly the same as before. 

His fingers ran through his hair once more. He shook his head, his hair naturally falling to the side as it did the ten times prior. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? If you’re not, I won’t go through with it.”

“I want you to be happy. She makes you happy.” Keiki hugged him quickly. “Just, do me a favor, when you show Olivia the apartment, don’t be all weird and cryptic about it like you did with me. I know you were hoping for mystery and intrigue, but it was weird.”

He rolled his eyes. “I question how I manage my life before you got here.”

She shrugged. “I wonder the same thing!”

Bryce let out a low chuckle as he gazed at his not so little sister. “Even if she says no, thank you for this.”

“She won’t!” She offered with a reassuring smile before shifting her attention back to her phone. 

“There are leftovers in the fridge for lunch. I’m only working one shift today, so I shouldn’t be back too late.” Keiki barely looked up from her phone. “Don’t leave the apartment and call the hospital if you need anything.”

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled, laughing at something on her phone that was far more interesting than him. 

“Oh, and... feel free to use your excess free time to box stuff up!” 

She gave him a curt salute. “Aye, aye.”

☆ ☆ ☆ 

“Thanks for meeting me.” Bryce handed Olivia her regular coffee order that he had picked up for her. 

“I won’t ever turn down sharing a morning cup of coffee with you before work.” Olivia happily sipped her cold brew coffee as they began their walk through the park. It took a few extra minutes this way, but they never minded that, plus it was worth it for the view. 

He tried to hold back his smile. He was hoping they could have coffee together every morning and not need to make a special plan to do it. “I took your advice and found a two-bedroom apartment.”

“Bryce! That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you and Keiki. Where is it?” She asked warily, hoping it wasn’t too far away from her.

“It’s actually in my building. One of the top floor apartments opened up. It’s a little bigger than we need, but I was able to get a good deal on the rent.” His fingers absentmindedly thumbed the small box burning a hole in his pocket. 

A sigh of relief slipped out of her lips. With their busy hospital schedules, their limited time was precious. She was grateful he would still be close by. “That’s wonderful! Keiki must be so excited!” 

“She’s thrilled, she’s already mapped everything out. After this, I won’t be surprised if she decides to be an interior decorator. She’s been looking things up on Pinterest and making moodboards, or something, for each room,” he shrugged. “It keeps her busy and out of trouble, at least.”

Olivia laughed softly. “I’m sure it will look amazing when she’s done. You could do with a bit more style. When can you move in?”

“Officially? Next week. But my landlord let us start moving boxes yesterday,” he responded.

“This is definitely a cause to celebrate!!! I’m making you both a special dinner in your new apartment to commemorate this event. We can bring what we need and sit on the floor if we have to. I want your first memory in the apartment to be extra special,” she declared. “Any special requests or shall I surprise you?”

He tapped the box once more. Now was as good a time as any. He guided her off to the side. “Actually, just one.”

“Of course, anything!” 

Bryce handed her the black box. “I got you something.”

“What’s the occasion?” She questioned curiously, slowly opening it, revealing a small keychain. She brushed her fingers over the words “I will love you forever” underneath which were a set of latitude and longitude directions. “What are the coordinates to?”

“Our first apartment...” 

She could hear the uncertainty in his normally confident vibrato. She shook her head, her nose and brows wrinkling in confusion.

“At least I hope it is.” He took a key out of his pocket. “Olivia, will you move in with me?”

“YES!” Olivia carefully wrapped her arms around him, trying not to drop the box nor spill her coffee. 

“Really?” He hesitated momentarily before returning her embrace.

“Of course, you idiot!” She nudged him as she pushed him away. “I mean, I’m pretty sure that key would look much better on my new favorite keychain than in your hand. Don’t you think?”

Bryce borrowed the keychain and slipped the key onto it, handing it back to her. “A perfect fit.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself!” Olivia gave it one last look, then, placed it safely in her purse. “Are you sure Keiki is okay with it? I know this is new with her, I wouldn’t want to jeopardize your relationship with her. She’s too important to you.”

“How did I get so lucky?” He questioned, taking her hand in his own, as they continued on their way. “Keiki said the same thing about you!” 


End file.
